A Little Bit Crazy
by Bubbly Potato
Summary: After a particular intense spout of bullying, Puck becomes increasingly protective of Kurt, which throws Kurt into emotional turmoil, but in a cute way : Written from Kurt's POV.
1. Protective much?

"Noah...?" I just stared at the hands grasping my shoulders. "What are you doing?" Puck loomed over me, wrinkling my pristinely ironed Alexander McQueen. His hazel eyes were locked on the fading bruise below my left eye. With my arms beginning to go numb from the pressure he was exerting on my shoulders, I shrugged out of his grip.

"Who did it?" The gruffness of his voice scared me.

"Noah, my life is none of your concern." Sweeping my bangs away from my face I began to prance away down the hall. Being cornered by Noah after Glee practice had not been part of plan for the evening. The Judy Garland/Liza Minneli marathon on TMC tonight provided the perfect opportunity for a relaxing night of face masks and perusing the Versace website. Humming "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" I was shocked by the yank I felt under my left arm. I stumbled as I was dragged into the closest classroom.

Gaining my footing, I glared at Noah.

"What do you think you are doing Noah!?" Noah stood blocking the only exit out of what appeared to be a Biology Classroom. Whatever bullshit Noah was getting at was being chaotic on my wardrobe. Looking at my progressively wrinkling outfit, I tried in vain to smooth out my lavender peacoat. Deciding to ignore the presence of Noah completely, I sat on the nearest desk and waited for whatever fate awaited me. Observing the room around me, I prayed that noah wasn't intending to utilize the lab supplies around us to ruin my outfit in any way.

"I asked who did it." The question in his voice had now been replaced by a demand.

Rolling my eyes, I began to watch the seconds drag by on the clock above the door, avoiding Puck who seemed to be getting progressively redder.

"Was it Smentowski? Johnson?" Seriously, the hypocrisy of Noah was annoying me substantially. Maybe placating Noah would prevent me from being any later getting home.

"No Noah, it was none of the football players. No reason to worry. Nothing is going to threaten the season. The football team is on track to an astounding 8th place finish." Giving him a small round of applause, I picked up my bag and stood in front of Noah expectantly. "Now Noah, I actually have plans this evening, so if you would move aside, you can get back to lowering the IQ score of Lima, and I will be on my way." Raising my eyebrow expectantly, I waited for Noah to move aside.

"Tell me who did it." He growled at me, once again grasping my shoulders, he flipped me around and pressed me to the door. Slumping my head, I stared at the floor. Noah was wearing a pair of chucks that were worn beyond being a fashion statement and approaching a toxic standard.

"Let me go Noah." The frustration in my voice was becoming more and more apparent.

"Why won't you tell me," His grip on my tightened, "Just fucking tell me."

"No Noah!" Now I was pissed. "What is this? Your out sick for a few days, you really didn't think anyone else was going to pick on poor little Hummel." The twitch of Noah's eyebrow was unmistakable. "OH, afraid that someone is encroaching on your territory? Is that what this is? I'm _Puck's _little punching bag, can't let anyone else make me miserable. Ah, the sentimentality is just delicious." The bite in my voice even surprised me. Eleven years of bullying seemed to finally be bubbling to the surface. Stoicism can only go so far, and maybe it was my turn to make a point to Noah, not the other way around.

"Thats not wha..." He started

"Come on Noah, its what you really want isn't it? Make the little fag want to cry. Make the fag wish he could just finally go away. Make him wish that he would just die..."

"DON'T... Don't say that." The terror that laced Noah's voice sobered me up instantly. Looking at Noah's face, I felt kinda guilty about my malicious words. I could feel my arms bruising from the grip that had become progressively tighter through my spiel.

"I'm sorry... just let me go. We will both forget this. Move on and I will see you bright and early at the dumpster." Giving Noah my most glorious fake smile, I tried once again to shrug out of his grip.

"Did I do that?" Noah muttered almost too low for me to hear.

"Do what?" I asked dumfounded.

"Make you want to die?" My blood froze at that statement.

"No, no, no, I was just angry and I don't know, I wanted to scare you."

"Oh," I could see that he didn't believe me. Noah then did the most surprising thing I had ever experienced in my life. Pulling me right up to his chest, Noah engulfed me in a near suffocating bear hug. Not knowing what to do, I went lax in Noah's arms. Breathing deeply, I memorized Noah's scent, not necessarily enjoying the scent, just filing the concept into my memory. Feeling Noah's breath grazing my hair, I lightly wrapped my arms around his back, lacing my fingers together. He began to rock me endearingly as I began pondering whether this event signified the beginning of the apocalypse or whether Mercedes' new foundation had been spiked with a potent hallucinogenic. Gaining my bearings, I pushed Noah away. Looking into his eyes, I could see that he was confused by my actions. Grabbing my bag which had fallen to the ground at some point during the exchange, I rushed out of the room.

With a quick look back to Noah, I muttered a meaningful, "That never happened," and rushed to my car. Walking with as much composure as I could, I stared determinedly ahead the entire way to my car and through the whole drive home.

When I walked into the house, I shrugged off dad's concern to my late homecoming with a detailed explanation of my imaginary lesson to Tina on the toxic nature of inexpensive Hot Topic nail polish on a young woman's cuticles. Dad bought the farce and I retreated into my basement enclave.

Flipping on the television, I laid on my couch, letting "Meet Me in St. Louis" serenade my thoughts. I was dumbfounded by what Noah had done. From the initial confrontation to the hug, I was at a loss. Nothing about that situation seemed like it should have happened. And I was dreading what would happen in the morning.

Shouldering my bag the next morning, I looked in my full length mirror, admiring the immaculate pinstripe Armani outfit that fit me so snuggly. From the newsboy cap to the white patent loafers I couldn't deny that I looked damn good. I couldn't wait til I eventually escaped Lima to a place where people cherished me for what I wore. Skipping upstairs I gave my dad a peck on the cheek and strolled out the front door. Humming Cabaret, I dug through my bag for my keys. When I finally found the Wicked keychain I glanced up to get into my car and froze instantly. Leaning against his rusted old pickup truck was none other than Noah Puckerman. My first instinct was to cringe in terror, awaiting the pee balloon or whatever cruel joke was expected. Noticing my flinch, Noah tried to mask his disappointment as he strolled over to me with his cooler than cool swagger.

"Morning Hummel." He said nonchalantly as if his presence was a daily occurrence.

"Noah..." I stood rooted to the spot, waiting for the Candid Camera to appear. Looking back at the house I wondered if my father would get to me quick enough if I screamed. "Did I...."

Without letting me finish, Noah walked right up to me and tugged my messenger bag right off of my shoulder. Tossing it over his shoulder he shrugged for me to follow and headed back to his truck. "Come on dude, we're gonna be late."

"_We _are going to be _late_?" I enunciated each word more for my benefit than his. He opened the passenger door and then strolled around to the driver's seat and hopped into the seat, delicately placing my bag into the middle. I knew I must have looked like an idiot, standing there as if dancing nude clowns were singing Taylor Swift and doing the Macarena in front of me.

"Dude, really we are going to be late. God, and you say my IQ is low," I could tell the last part wasn't meant for me to hear. Not knowing what else to do, I walked over to the door of the truck. Intending to just grab my bag and make a break for it, I glanced up into Noah's face. Before I knew what I was doing, I was climbing into the truck. Damn Puck and his pouty lips. Noah sped off almost as soon as my door had closed. I instantly noticed the lack of seat belts, gripping onto the door for dear life.

"Noah, I have a car." Saying the first thing that came to my mind. I stared at Noah, hoping for some sort of clarification to the chaos that has overtook the world.

"Trust me I know Hummel. Do you have any idea how many pools I would have to clean to score that type of car? Damn, the cougars don't even love me that much. "

"Oh yeah, the cougars." I said for something to fill the void.

"Don't worry about the cougars babe, no worry." I nodded along thinking about how strange everything was getting. After a minute, Noah's statement finally sunk in and I did a double take.

"Babe!?" I shrieked in a completely feminine manner. "What the fuck Puck? Am I missing something, did the world end last night, cause hell sure seems to have shown up."

"Dude. Chill out. Just watching out for my bro. If you are with me no one can hurt you. And its Noah." He continued driving, barely acknowledging my presence. My mind was reeling. 'Call me Noah.' 'No one can hurt me.' What had I suddenly missed to inspire this. Oh, guilt, I was suddenly starting to get it, i had guilted Noah hardcore last night, and I guess it was just fair to let him off the hook.

"You don't have to feel guilty. I'm not going to kill myself." I laughed in mirth, he was just overreacting to a backhanded comment. "Haha, and no one is going to hurt me either."

"DON'T. Just don't Kurt. Blackeyes don't just disappear, no matter how much coverup you borrow from Mercedes. And comments like that mean shit. Even if you don't realize it." The force in his voice was shocking, along with everything else happening in my life apparently.

"Okay, just calm down Noah." I reached over and squeezed Noah's hand reassuringly, the same way I remembered my mom doing it before she died. Noah proceeded to lace his fingers with mine. Holding my hand firmly. Seeing the determination on Noah's face I suddenly felt safe, something I had never felt in the presence of Noah before.

"Aaron Moore." I mumbled.

Noah looked at me confusedly, not understanding what I was talking about.

"My name is Noah?" He asked confusedly. I giggled at that.

"No, Aaron... On the soccer team... he is the one who punched me. He was going to slushie me the other day, and I was fed up and I was wearing my new Gucci so i tried to deflect the slushie. It back splashed and got on his jersey and he was pissed so he punched me. No big deal really, not like it hasn't happened before." I answered nonchalantly.

I could tell that Noah's demeanor changed instantly. Jerking roughly, Noah dangerously pulled to the side of the road. I bounced against Noah as he slammed on his breaks.

"What do you mean it has happened before!? We did a lot of shit but we never hit you." This wasn't good. Noah looked livid and confused.

"Well.... I don't know. Things happen. No big deal." Trying to diffuse Noah, I offered him a genuine smile.

"No Kurt. It is a big deal. Fuck. Why didn't you tell me?" What the hell did that mean? And once again I was pissed. It's like Noah thinks he owns me. That just wasn't going to fly.

"Hmmm... lets see Noah. Who picked on me worse than anyone? Who was more cruel than the rest combined? Lets see, oh right, that was you. You have tortured me since we were five. Remember that. Kindergarden. Show and tell, I brought a Barbie and you brought a football. From that day forward it was dumpster dives and slushies. I mean, come on, I go on about how stupid you are but i know thats not true, you mastered psychological warfare at age six. Osama Bin laden would be proud. And the funny thing is that a lot of the time I think that, 'Hey, Noah is in Glee now, maybe one day he will get it, tone it down, be nice,' but you know what, you just sunk to a whole new level. This whole thing. Oh god, thats what this is isn't it? You are manipulating me, making me think you care. Oh god, oh god, oh god." In a near panic by this point in the rant, I launched myself out of the car. Not even caring about my bag, I ran. Forgetting school, forgetting dad, I just ran. I needed to escape. I couldn't handle the fact that I kept doing this to myself , dad has always said that my trust in people was an admirable quality but that is just parent bullshit. After a good ten minute sprint my lungs gave out on me.

Dropping to the ground leaning against a random factory wall I began to hyperventilate. Feeling completely lost, I closed my eyes and let my mind go blank.

I didn't notice the sound of someone catching up with me or the sound of someone sitting on the ground next me. Feeling completely overwhelmed I slumped down onto the ground, curling into a fetal position.

After a few minutes I began to regain my breath, the relaxing circles being rubbed into my back allowing my lungs to open up and get the air they were needing. As I began to comprehend the world around me, I realized that I was cuddled into someone's chest and they were soothingly massaging my head and back.

"Calm down babe. I'm so sorry" The mantra was being repeated over and over. Suddenly jolting with comprehension, I looked into Noah's face. Surprising both myself and Noah, I began to laugh. Not believing the situation, I realized that Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman were cuddled in some factory alley.

"Hey Noah." I tilted my head to the side and just looked at Noah, smiling the whole time.

"Hey?" Noah looked at me as if I had just sprouted horns. Obviously concerned that I had finally snapped, Noah looked abrasive about my state of mind.

Hopping up, i pulled Noah up along with me, "Come on, we are SOOOO late!" Looking down at my appearance, I cringed at the state of my clothes. Trying to brush the dust and dirt off my clothes, i realized that my hat was missing. "Shit, my hat" I muttered sadly.

"Its back aways, I passed while chasing you..." Puck muttered concernedly. I gave Puck a smile.

"I am fine Noah. Temporary madness. A common occurrence for the brilliantly artistic." Flashing my brilliant smile, I grinned at Noah and watched as he gave me a reserved smile in return.

"Are you okay?" I could tell that he was worried about me, which boosted my confidence. I had no idea what was going on, but I felt reassured my Noah's concern.

"I feel encouraged." Smiling, I matched Noah's actions from the previous night and engulfed Noah in a bear hug. Unlike last night though, Noah tensed instantly at the beginning of the hug. "uh, sorry I didn't mean to freak you out." Looking into Noah's eyes I saw an emotion that I didn't recognize.

"Not freaked out." Noah whispered lifting his hand and beginning to slowly trace my jaw line. The tickling feeling immediately started to affect my whole body. Noah began lowering his face down to mine at which point I panicked. Jerking backwards, I looked at Noah with a shocked expression.

"Not that, don't you ever do that." I muttered softly. "I won't be that guy, the guy who lets others ruin him and then allows them to take advantage of him at his weakest."

"I'm sorry." Noah muttered defeatedly.

"It is fine, smile Noah, the world is just reestablishing itself to how it should be." Pulling Noah along with me, I began the trek back to Noah's truck. Scooping my hat up along the way. "Damn hat, going to have to get this dry cleaned now." I muttered to myself as we walked back. When we arrived at the truck, I plopped into the passenger seat and stared determinedly out of the window. Insisting that Noah drop me off a block away from school, I walked the remainder of the journey and slipped quietly into second period, knowing that Ms. Cline wouldn't say anything due to my perfect attendance and 'A' average in the class.

Over the rest of the day, I took care to avoid anywhere that I thought I may run into Noah. At the end of the day I secured a ride home from Mercedes, who seemed overly concerned about my late arrival to school.

Chatting about the upcoming regionals, Mercedes surprised me by throwing out a not subtle allusion to this morning.

"He cares ya know," she sneakily slipped into an elaborate explanation of the need for a nice R&B power ballad at regionals.

"Mr. Schuester? Seriously M, not to reaffirm Coach Sylvester or anything, but Mr. Schue is less than thrilled to broach the subject of diversity in the setlist," I laughed in mirth at my declaration.

"Not Mr. Schue Kurt, Puck, he cares." I was left dumbfounded by her statement. Outside of the baby confession I hadn't know Mercedes and Noah to have ever spoken outside of Glee, a.k.a., my supervision.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I stated bluntly.

"Yes you do Kurt, he told me about earlier. He was worried about your spaz out. And what is that white boy? You ain't trippin on me are you? Cause I am not down with that. If you have issues you need to tell me. No bottling shit up." The fear in her face surprised me, though I felt reaffirmed by how much she apparently cared about me.

Lowering my eyes, I talked at my feet, not willing to look into her eyes. "It sucks Mercedes, sometimes it really sucks. I don't want to be gay. And some days getting tortured just grates on me. And with Noah being all weirdly affectionate I think I just snapped. I mean, come on, Noah hugging me, trying to kiss me, what is that!?" Looking over at Mercedes I saw the shocked expression on her face 'ah fuck,' "He didn't tell you about that part did he?" I stuttered out, sounding a lot like Tina used to.

"No he did not!" She shrieked, "Oh my god! Oh my god!" She was at a loss for words for the first time since we had become friends. Just staring ahead at the road, he mouth kept opening and closing. As we neared my house, she once again broached the subject. "Did you kiss him back?"

"I kinda freaked out before the physical contact part," I spoke reservedly.

"Why!?" She exclaimed. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Haha, should I be excited to have Noah trying to kiss me" By this point we were walking into my house, heading into my basement.

"Well, I know he is creep and all, but really Kurt. He is PUCK, the ladies man, the love master of Lima, the cougar slayer. Even you have to have wondered about his talents. And his arms, you have seen his arms, they are so.... toned."

"Wow.... Mercedes.... do I need to leave you alone for a minute?" I reclined onto my couch, avoinding the pillow Mercedes launched at me. Dropping the subject at that point, Mercedes and I proceeded to coordinate our outfits for the remainder of the week. Around 7:30, Mercedes left, and I began to conquer the horrors of English. Completing my English essay around ten, I began to prepare my nightly beauty return when I was drawn to the buzzing of my cell phone. Tapping my iPhone to turn on the screen, i was shocked to see a text from a phone number I didn't recognize

_Hey sexy, what are you doing?_

I didn't know how to respond exactly. Filing through recent history, I assumed that the person who was texting me was Puck. Deciding the best option was to fuck with him, I responded in the most wholesome manner.

_God Finn, where are you? I should be screaming by now!_

I was a little shocked that I didn't get an immediate response. Noah had been weirdly possessive and protective as of late. After about ten minutes of anticipating a response I gave up and slipped into my silk pajamas. As I was setting my alarm clock I was jolted by a pounding at the front door. Looking up to the ceiling, I was initially horrified to think what that pounding might be. I sprinted up the stairs towards the front door. If this was Puck I was going to freak out, I felt guilty hoping it was the mob here to 'lynch the fag.' Popping open the door while thanking the Lord that dad could sleep through a hurricane, I was less than surprised to see a fuming Noah on my porch.

Pushing through the door, I could see Noah eyeing my basement door with daggers in his eyes. "Where is he!? TELL ME KURT! Where is he?"

"Jesus Puck, shut the fuck up," I dragged Noah into the basement, hoping that dad had fallen asleep to the 'Deadliest Catch' marathon and wasn't in the process of loading the double-barrel.

I pushed Noah into my room, closing the door, hoping that placing Noah in the furthest room from dad would prevent a scene.

"What the hell Noah?" I could see that Noah was seething, he was looking around trying to find the imaginary Finn.

"Is he hiding, i will kill him." Thinking of no better solution, I slapped Noah, obviously shocking him out of his rant.

"HUMOR Noah, humor. I knew it was you, I was teasing you. Thats, called humor." Realization dawning on his face, I could tell that Noah was embarrassed.

"I know man, I was just fucking with you." Noah got up hanging his head and began heading to the door. " I will just take off." Laughing, I grasped onto Noah and pushed him down onto the bed. With Noah laying flat on the bed, I cuddled up to his chest, half holding him down and half enjoying the feeling.

"You need to calm down Noah. You say I am being bi polar, but so are you. the emotions in this situation are both making us bonkers I think. Haha, just relax." As I spoke up I cuddled myself further into Noah, resting my face below his neck.

Within minutes I had fallen asleep in Noah;s arms, wondering wether this was the start of something, or simply a weird fluke of confusion. Didn't matter though, we would figure it out in the morning.


	2. Morning Melodrama

~Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! I am glad that you are liking the story! I love Puckurt! And I am happy that you enjoy my version of their inevitable (In my head at least) relationship! Realized after I published that I forgot my disclaimer. Just got to say that I do not own Glee and am making no money off of this. Wish I was, I have crazy story idea's, hehe. I hope ya'll stick with the story, no idea how long it will be! Peace and Love! ~

* * *

Waking up the next morning, my only though was, 'Mmmmm.... Warm.... Very warm...' Cuddling deeper into my exceptionally warm body pillow, I peeked open my eyes to see Noah lightly drooling, holding me tightly to his chest. Having never cuddled with another person, I decided to file the experience in my mental file cabinet as one of my favorite things to do. Glancing over at my alarm clock, I saw that it was approaching 6AM in the morning. I didn't want to have to get up, even with it being Friday, a school day was the least exciting thing I could see doing today. Pushing Noah until he was laying flat, I sprawled myself on to him and rested my hands on his chest, placing my chin on them, just looking at the bottom of Noah's chin. At some point during the night Noah had removed his shirt. Laying against his chest I could feel the contours of his built muscles.

I could understand how Noah got away with being such a ladies man, even if he had very little to offer in a mental capacity, he sure was attractive. Even I had noticed the ways that his muscles flexed as he tossed me into the dumpster, barely straining to lift my frame. Glancing at his arms, I took my hand and attempted to place my hand around his entire bicep, slightly ashamed that I could only get about half way around. Squeezing lightly, I could feel Noah tense at the sensation. After a subtle stirring, he once again stilled, but I could feel the increase in his breathing, signifying that he was awake. Deciding the best course of action was to tease him a tad, I began to slowly trace his arm, reaching up to his shoulder and then lightly tracing down his abdomen. The moan that escaped his lips was barely a whisper, but years spent mastering musical notes had taught me to catch the subtlest tunes.

Whispering lightly I muttered, "Noah, no matter how much you want it to, this isn't going to turn into one of those scenes where an innocent sleep induced molestation turns into a vulgar porn scene." Rolling smoothly off of Noah I gave his six pack a sharp tap and proceeded to get out of bed. Looking back I could see the disappointed smirk gracing Noah's face.

"It would have if you were Santana," He answered challengingly.

"Ha, thats saying a lot," I couldn't help laughing at the feeble attempt to entice me, "Strangely enough, I have something called class, I will text Santana the Wikipedia link, maybe she will learn something."

Skipping daintily towards the bathroom, I scooped up my neatly folded outfit for the day and preceded to start my morning beauty routine. Making sure to lock the bathroom door, I took a luxuriously long shower, utilizing a vast array of beauty products to ensure everything stayed firm and ageless. After about forty five minutes I strolled out of the bathroom, a vision of perfection, if I did say so myself. Noah was sprawled out on my bed, having retrieved his shirt at some point, just staring at the detestable popcorn ceiling dad refused to have removed.

"Not bad Hummel." He tutted in approval, taking in my outfit.

"I know," I stated proudly, not willing to admit that I was flattered by his compliment, "I laid out the spare toothbrush and a fresh towel, get ready, we need to leave in about an forty five minutes."

"And what am I going to wear? Oh i know, why don't you let me wear you Hummel." Noah sauntered over to me, looking down into my eyes, his patented smirk on his face.

"The clothes... that I will go and get for you. From my dad..." I rolled my eyes, intelligent come on's were apparently not Noah's forte. Vulgar, slightly offensive one's yes, but not intelligent.

"Uh..." Noah rubbed the back of head, apparently starting to think about things. "Where is your dad? You aren't going to tell him I'm here right, cause man, I don't think that would go over well." Well duh Noah.

"Of course Noah, I am going to go tell him that our Viking Linebacker from the team just raped and pillaged his little boy, but no worries, I will just say it was a history lesson about Norse Exploration." Winking teasingly I once again skipped away heading towards the stairs.

Ascending the stairs, I strolled to my dad's room, thankful that the morning commute was prime disaster time for cars, necessitating dad to be at the garage no later than six in the morning each day. Grabbing a plain white undershirt, a pair of socks, and a pair of underwear, I quickly rushed back down the stairs into my basement, laying them outside the bathroom door, I shouted a quick, "Clothes are outside the door" to Noah, I went and waited in my living room. After about ten minutes, I heard the shower turn off and a few minutes later Noah strutted out of my room fully dressed.

"Who would have thought that I would have gotten into your dad's undies before yours." Noah joked as he sat down on the couch next to me.

"Ew Noah, bad image." I giggled along with his joke. "Now come on, we should head out, get to school a little early." As I stood up, Noah grabbed my arm and pulled me back down into his lap.

"Come on babe, can't we have a little fun first?" Raising his eyebrow, Noah began to caress my arm. I simply returned Noah's implication with a cold stare.

"Noah, fluke cuddling does not imply the start of anything. It imply's fluke cuddling. Now let's get going." Standing up again, I could see that Noah's was getting angry at my rebuff.

"Dude, what's your deal? I have been being nice to you."

"Well Noah, niceties and all, I am pretty sure that I am not interested." I spoke with the utmost conviction in my voice.

"And why is that? Afraid Finn might find out?" Noah bit at me.

"No Noah, no offense and all, but you are a jackass. You are being nice to me, _now_, but many ruined outfits still let me know that you are a jackass." I stated, ensuring to enunciate my point.

"But I didn't mean what I was doing Kurt. It's what is expected. High school, it sucks like that , just fitting in, you got to do what needs to be done." I nodded along understandingly to his spiel, the sad part being that I understood completely.

"Noah, you're right. You didn't mean the Mean things you did, you were following the crowd. You aren't a jackass... you're a douche." I stated the fact nonchalantly. Looking at the confused look on Noah's face, I took pity on him and felt the need to explain. "I get it Noah, I really do. You are a young tough guy, who apparently was having confusing feelings towards other guy's. Being a typical guy, you reacted to anything that would confuse you or make you feel inadequate in any way with aggression. At some point you realized you didn't believe what you were doing, but cliche high school stereotypes necessitated the need to continue to do them so the behavior continued. And blah blah blah, but when it boils down to it, you _still _did it. Which makes you a douche." Feeling proud of my explanation, I headed to the door and beckoned Noah along with me.

Noah stood rooted to the spot hanging his head ashamed and defeated. "I'm sorry that I am a bad person." he said pathetically. My heart clenched at the sight of his face.

"No Noah. You aren't a bad person. The world sucks sometimes, and the whole gay thing is one of those things that sucks. The idea freaks people out and it causes insanity. _You are a good person_. I saw how you handled Baby-gate. You were a real man, even more so than Finn. " Noah's head lifted at that, "When Quinn fucked with your head, you stayed by her, when Quinn made you hide, made you lie, you stayed by her, you were the hero of that situation." I spoke with the utmost sincerity. After the Glee Club had talked over the whole scandal, a lot of us had decided that when everything boiled down, Quinn, along with Mrs. Schuester, had been the villains of that craziness. Walking up to Puck, I grasped his chin making sure that he was looking me directly in the eyes.

"Noah, you are a good person who deserves the utmost respect. And I do respect you." Standing on my tiptoes , I gave Noah a chaste kiss on the lips. Noah's whole complexion immediately brightened. Stepping back, he gave me a light punch on the shoulder, and a huge smile.

"Gosh Hummel, don't be such a fucking sap." His face was glowing by this point, tugging me along with him. "We are going to be late, stop stalling to get the school, geeze, you would think you didn't want to go." I simply laughed at that, allowing Noah to throw his arm around my shoulder and guide me to his truck. Well if nothing else, I could say that Noah was a compliment whore. Evaluating how he had been reacting to everything I started to think that maybe, just maybe, I had been a little rash in thinking that Noah was a terrible option.


	3. Dirt

Hello All! Thank you so much for reading my story! And reviewing! Sorry this took a while, we have Overtime at work this week and I am insanely greedy like that! I hope you enjoy. Oh btw, anyone doing the Glee tryouts on myspace? I think I might! Squeal!

* * *

Climbing into the truck, I leaned my head against the cool glass of the truck window, feeling utterly content. As we progressed towards the school as Noah sung along to some rock song that I had never heard before. When the song ended I listened as Katy Perry's, "I Kissed A Girl" came on the radio.

"Hey, did you know that this what Tina sang when she auditioned for Glee?" I chuckled out, remembering her audition and the look Mr. Schue had given her.

"No kidding? Damn, maybe I underestimated that girl, she might be a little more wild than I thought she was." Noah shook his head approvingly, obviously using his teen-boy imagination.

"Well, I am pretty sure that Tina is only into the crippled population, not necessarily the female population, so you can power down." I joked along with Noah, diffusing any rumors that might pop up about Tina. Noah was doing better, but I wouldn't put it past him to repeat something he found to be funny that others would see as ammunition.

"Ha ha, she can't knock it til she's tried it," Noah shrugged his eyebrows suggestively, "Come on haven't you ever kissed a girl and liked it?" He asked jokingly but I could sense the genuine curiosity in his voice. I just smiled at the thought of kissing a girl, not due to enjoyment by any means, but simply because of the audacity of the thought.

"Unfortunately Noah, the extent of my kissing experience consists of a simple kiss with this douche from school." Looking over at Noah, I could see the shock in his eyes. "What?" I answered slowly.

"Dude! Are you serious? That was not your first kiss?" Noah inquired dumbfounded.

"Well technically yes, I suppose it was." I answered nonchalantly.

"Oh that sucks man, I totally pity-stole your first kiss. Sorry about that, should have studded it up hardcore, made it awesome." I could hear the regret in his voice.

"No worries Noah," I giggled, "It actually is an improvement over my initial 'first-kiss plan' that I had been contemplating.

"Oh really, and what was that?"

"I was trying to convince Mercedes to drive down to Dayton with me so we could go the gay club," I could see that Noah was surprised by the idea, "Sunday nights are 16 and up. No alcohol or anything, but I am sure I could pounce on someone." By this point I was filing my nails, trying to yield a perfect half-moon shape on each nail. Not really that intrigued by the conversation.

"Pounce on someone... Yeah thats not happening." Noah stated as it was a fact.

"Well not for my first kiss obviously, but I have Mercedes about worn down to the idea of a mini road trip."

"And what about me!?" Noah said in a voice that could only be described as shrill. I really looked at Noah then. I couldn't understand what he thought was going on.

"What about you?" I asked sarcastically, glad that we conveniently arrived at school at that moment. Looking back at Noah, I jumped out of the car despite the fact that it was still slightly moving. "Thanks for the ride Noah, try going to math today." I nearly jogged away, utilizing my best coping technique for confrontation; avoidance. Scurrying away, I hoped that I wasn't messing up my hair, I don't care what Tyra says, wind in your hair is not a good thing. When your coif is perfect, why mess it up? Life's runway can be just as glamorous with triple-clutch hairspray.

Walking down the main hallway humming 'Hairspray' I noticed Artie towards the end of the hall struggling to get a book out of his locker. Leaning against the locker next to his, I pulled the book out and handed it to him, launching into an instant conversation, knowing that Artie didn't like us to acknowledge his disability.

"Do you think Mr. Schue would let us do 'Don't Stop the Beat' from 'Hairspray' for regionals," I started rambling the first thought that came to my head, "I was thinking about it and it would allow for nearly everyone to have a solo while also being a cohesive group number?" Artie looked up at that nodding in agreement.

"That is a really good idea Kurt." Artie agreed, rolling down the hall towards first period with me. "Who would do each part though? Obviously Rachel and Finn as Tracy and Link, and Mercedes as Motormouth, but who else?" He asked intrigued by the concept.

Smiling at another of my brilliant idea's being so well received, I quietly muttered a quick, "Well you and Tina as Edna and Wilbur of course..." Looking away at the ceiling I crossed my hands behind my back trying to suppress my laughter. Looking up I noticed Tina and Mercedes a few feet in front of us.

"Morning Merc...OUCH!" I looked over and saw Artie smiling in false apology.

"Sorry Kurt," He stated with a mischievous smirk, "Didn't see your foot there." Even I couldn't hold in the laughter then, I slapped Artie jokingly across the back of the head, looking at Tina and Mercedes both staring confusedly, obviously not understanding the little joke.

"Morning ladies, you are both looking splendid today," Both girls smiled at that, Tina doing a quick swirl of her goth-chic skirt. I liked arms with one on each side and continued the rest of the way towards first period, chatting about the necessity of a diverse fashion palate in a group of friends.

After an incredibly dull lecture in AP History, that allowed me to plan a new organizational technique for organizing my fedora's (thick-rimmed plaid to thin-rimmed solid), I headed out to Spanish with Tina. Walking down the halls I was surprised to notice Brittany and Santana standing with Rachel gossiping loudly about something. To see the them all together so publicly instantly implied that something big had happened. Dragging Tina along with me, I approached the speed-talking girls. Rubbing my hands in anticipation, I inserted myself into the conversation.

"What happened? Give me all the dirt!" Smiling near manically, I was nearly bouncing in excitement. If makeovers were crack to me, gossip was approaching heroin-like addiction.

Brittany looked at me then, "Well..." I could hardly resist the need for gossip as Brittany continued, "I'm sorry Kurt, I don't have any dirt, but we could go outside and get some." Santana simply rolled her eyes, while I mentally slapped myself for having forgotten my 'only direct wording/no analogies' rule that applied to Brittany.

"No Brittany, what are you all gossiping about." I smiled encouragingly, but Santana cut in at that point.

"Apparently Puck is in trouble, he just walked up and punched Aaron Moore before first period for no reason." I froze at that point. "Coach Sylvester says that it is most likely incurable insanity."

"Obviously, being the most well versed in the event, my view on the situation is that..." Tuning out as Rachel began her tirade, I instantly felt guilty about what had happened. I should have never told Noah what had happened with my eye. It wasn't as if no one had hit me before. If I wasn't mistaken, even Noah had taken a swing once or twice, mostly under the influence of direct peer pressure but it still happened. Looking up, I interrupted Rachel in the middle of some sentence that I could tell no one was listening to.

"Did he get in trouble?"

"No need to worry Kurt, our regionals roster is safe, I don't think Aaron was willing to admit that he was taken down with a singe hit. He played along with Puck's story that they were just goofing," Santana explained, beginning to lose focus. "He was just all brawn... hmmm... I should sext him, make sure he is okay." I walked away at that point, leaving Tina to gossip with the other girls about Puck's brawn.

I spent most of the rest of the day keeping my eyes peeled for Noah. Unnerved by the fact that I had not seem him once since that morning. Before this whole thing had started Noah had been a constant looming figure over me, always managing to appear with a harsh word or some form of assault. Now that I wanted to find him, I couldn't seem to pinpoint his location. Then again, I wasn't an idiot, I stayed in the well lit, highly populated parts of the school. Just because Noah seemed to have given up the bullying, didn't mean anyone else had.

Sitting with the other Gleeks at lunch, I did manage to spot Aaron Moore sporting a swollen nose and his left eye blackened much more than mine had been earlier in the week. Laughing long and hard at the site, the other kids in the group looked at me confusedly. Apparently Mercedes had been in the midst of telling them about watching the movie 'Precious' the previous night, a movie that didn't yield a plethora of laughter. Shrugging, I chocked it up to ill-timed laughter and a funny youtube on my phone; no one seeming to notice that my phone was safely stored in my satchel.

Breezing through my exam that afternoon, the sweet release for the weekend seemed to place everyone in a chipper mood by the last bell of the day. Strolling out of the school with Mercedes, chatting about nothing in particular, I was surprised to see Noah leaning against the side of his truck sporting an ear to ear smirk. Excusing myself from a very confused Mercedes, I approached Noah's truck. With a quick nod towards the passenger door, Noah climbed into the drivers door and patiently waited for me to get in. Debating momentarily whether this was a good idea, I got into the truck and just went with the flow.

Sitting in the school parking lot with Noah in his truck was definitely an odd event in Kurt's life. Not that most things recently hadn't been weird. I had expected Noah to have started the car, but he just looked ahead, his goofy smirk still on his face. Breaking the silence, I muttered a quick, "So Noah, violent much?"

Noah guffawed at that, "Come on Kurt, he totally deserved it. If I am a douche, he is like evil incarnate." Deciding to ignore the astute fact that Noah had thought Aaron was cool enough to paintball with a few weeks earlier (Noah had talked about it in Glee practice), I just rebuffed his response.

"Still. People think you have lost it. There was no good reason for you to hit him."

"He hit you. He can't do that, I think that was a pretty fucking good reason to hit him Hummel." Noah derided me.

"I know Noah, that was a great reason for _me _to hit him if I chose to, not a good reason for _you _to hit him. What the hell are you going to tell people?"

"I will tell them the ass deserved it. If people want to question me they will have to face the Puckerone themselves." I softly cracked my head against the wall at the ridiculousness of this situation.

"Referring to yourself in the third person does not increase your masculinity." I stated.

"Dammit Kurt, I am trying really hard here. Stop being so fucking critical of me." Looking at the anger in his eyes, I immediately regretted my previous statement.

"I'm sorry Noah." I murmured sincerely.

"Its fine." He stated roughly.

"Noah?"

"Yeah Kurt?"

"Even if its a really immature thing to do... defending my honor... hitting Aaron... it was still a total turn on." Noah chuckled at that, "And I won't lie, I am kinda sad that I missed it."

"Ha ha, you like to see people get hit? Kinky Hummel." Noah sniggered as he began to rub his knuckle up and down the top of my thigh. The mischievous glint in his eyes signifying the challenge he was making. Deciding to play his game, I reached my petite hand and gripped his bicep.

"Oh no Noah, I just like to see your arms in action, just thinking what these monsters could do when they exert... pressure... and emotion over someone who could never match them in strength... someone who you could easily dominate..." As I spoke I allowed my hand to slip into the sleeve of Noah's shirt, continually deepening my voice and elevating my breathing. Noah's eyes darkened continually as I spoke. By this point, both of our bodies had turned to face each other.

Noah longingly grazed his knuckle up my side until it was resting on the back of my neck. Resting his forehead against mine, we looked into each others eyes, our breathes mingling together in the most delicious way. The intimacy of the moment was nearly overwhelming, having never been in this situation before I released my body to impulse. Tilting my head to the side, we both began to move in only to be shocked by a sharp tapping on the passenger door. Jumping back, I heard the crack as Noah's head connected with the driver's side window. Breathing deeply in both arousal and terror, I turned my head to look at who had just knocked.

Looking out the door, I saw a brightly smiling Brittany outside the window. Rolling down the window, I calmed my breathing enough to give Brittany a smile and a quick, "What's up Brit?" Striving to keep the frustration out of my voice.

"Hey Kurt, I just wanted to give you this before you left," She handed me a small plastic bag, "Have a great night!" She skipped away joyously, oblivious to the moment she had just interrupted. Looking down at the bag, I exploded into laughter. Allowing my body to collapse into a heap of giggles, Noah simply looked at me confusedly.

"What's in the bag?"

"Dirt... she got me a bag of dirt..." I gasped out the words between hysterical laughter. Noah simply looked at me like I was crazy.


	4. Not No Hoe

Hello everyone! Sorry about the delay in updating, I have had a crap week. I wanted to thank all of the reviewers and readers! I really appreciate everything! Once again I don't own Glee! Love ya all!

* * *

The drive home from school that day consisted of Noah looking at me like I was insane as I struggled to contain my giggles from Brittany's actions. I had a strange feeling that this little bag of dirt would be something that I would save for years to come, the memory was just too entertaining to let go. Glancing at Noah, I started to think of what had happened pre-dirt. Noah and I had shared an intense moment that had really felt like it was going somewhere. The _somewhere_ that Noah knew a lot more about than I could even imagine. As we approached my house, I started to wonder exactly what was going on Noah's head.

"Noah?"

"Yeah babe?" Noah responded, lacing my hand with his. I looked down at our intertwined hands, worrying about the response I was going to get from Noah.

"What do you want from me?" I asked bluntly.

"I want you babe." Noah grinned reassuringly at me as he spoke.

"Okay... you want me... what exactly do you want with me?" By the way his forehead scrunched into his mohawk, I could tell that he wasn't understanding what I was getting at. "Sex Noah, is this about sex?"

"Well babe, if you're offering I ain't gonna say no." Noah gave me his patented 'sex eyes' at that, releasing my hand and throwing his arm behind my shoulders in what could only be construed as an invite. "You aren't into road head are you? Cause that would totally rock." Road head!? Oh hell to the nah! My conscience, which sounded suspiciously like Mercedes, exploded at that. Putting on my best bitch face, I put on my best candy-sweet effeminate voice.

"Noah darling, if you want some road head, sext Santana, cause I have class. Ya know, that thing I keep mentioning that explains why we don't commingle." I bit out at Noah, watching as his eyes widened in shock.

"Dude, I thought you were like offering, chill out." Noah explained his hand flying back to the steering wheel, obviously trying to backtrack.

"Haha, you thought I was offering. Well Noah, you must not know a damn thing about me if you thought that I would do that." I had no idea what I was as livid as I was suddenly. "Dear Lord Noah, you think I am like big gay whore man or something? Really? Your views can't be that stereotyped can they? Shit." I yanked my hair in frustration, I would mourn my hairs death later, right now, I felt like hitting something.

"No Kurt, dude calm the fuck down." I hadn't even realized that at some point we had pulled up in front of my house. Launching myself out of the car I let my back pack drag along the ground as I stormed towards the door. I chose to ignore Noah scrambling out of the car after me. "Kurt stop."

Turning around suddenly, I bent down and pulled my math book out of my bag. Before I even realized what I was doing I launched the book at Noah. Being the sportsman that he was, Noah swiftly dodged the book, grimacing as the book harmlessly dinged against his bumper.

"What the fuck Hummel!" Noah was obviously stunned by my actions, which admittedly I was too.

"You _Puck_!" I accentuated his nickname as clearly as I could. "You just don't get it! I am not a slut. I don't plan on being a slut! And i sure as hell aren't going to be one for you!" I shrieked at him.

"Fucking hell Hummel! I don't want you to be a slut! If you would grasp reality and stop spazzing out every thirty seconds you would see that I am trying to do this thing right!" I was so frustrated with him. Quickly pondering what books I had left in my bag, I started planning my next attack. Sensing that I didn't intend to respond, Noah continued. "I like you Kurt, I Like You. Don't you get that. I don't know what I want. I mean really, what 16 year old knows what they want? We aren't all plotting our grand escape from Lima, we can't all be you. So stop fucking yelling at me all the time."

I hated the fact that he was calling me out. I knew that I was being hypocritical, that I was judging him and not giving him a chance. But I couldn't help it, the years of torture weighed down on me. Everything that Noah said I immediately dissected in my head, tried to see the angle; the plot that existed behind the actions. Breathing deeply, I was determined to make him see.

"Come in the house Noah." I smiled sweetly at him. His body reacted physically to my sudden change in attitude, jolting backwards. He gently rubbed his mohawk.

"Okay. Are we like cool now?" He muttered confusedly.

"Cool as ice darling." I sauntered past him, retrieving my book from the ground. "We should chat in a more civilized manor, and probably not on the front lawn. The gossip queens will flock in seconds. I would hate to get the reputation as the Cougar Layer Slayer. Not nearly as catchy as Buffy." I skipped lightly past Noah, heading towards the house, knowing that Noah would quickly follow. I knew that even though I was starting to feel something for Noah, the boy needed a taste of his own medicine. Bully the bully and such.

* * *

So, I was feeling really angry when I wrote this. Angry and vindictive. Sorry its so short! i am planning an epic next chapter so hold out!


	5. Evil Kurt

Hi ya'll. Sorry It has been so long. I have been crazy busy. And I hate to say this but I have not been liking Glee very much since the new episodes have started. I don't know why, but that spark I felt at the beginning has about evaporated. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who has been reading. I won't leave you hanging I promise. Love you all. Once again, I don't own Glee.

* * *

Closing the door behind Noah, I guided him rapidly towards my basement. With dad having been gone so early this morning, I wasn't positive that he wasn't home. Though I imagine he would have at least heard our little screaming match on the lawn, it was better to be safe than sorry. Locking me and Noah firmly into the basement, I waited for Noah to get comfortable. Reclining back onto the couch, I could sense that Noah was still tense about our little snafu earlier. I hopped up onto the armrest of the couch behind Noah and began to deeply massage Noah's shoulders.

"Mmmmm... that feels nice Kurt." Noah sighed, lifting his hand and placing it over mine, slowly caressing my wrist as I massaged him. Smiling wickedly, I whispered longingly into his ear.

"Noah darling, do you know what the difference is between love and infamy?" At my words, Noah instantly stiffened. Turning to face me, he gazed at me with a look of utter confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed lazily as I moved my body to straddle Noah's hips. Looking Noah into his rapidly darkening eyes, I slowly lowered my lips to his neck, kissing lightly into the crook of his neck. I began to kiss a line of kisses softly across his neck, easily molding Noah's neck to accommodate my actions. Ignoring the moans that I eliciting from my prey in front of me, I reached the indent below Noah's right ear, at which point I bit viciously into his neck. Noah muffled a noise between a moan and a gasp. "What the hell was that?" He bit out gruffly.

"Well Noah, that is called pain. A bodies response that warns the itself to flee. To escape from impending danger." I smugly muttered.

"Mmmmm... do you plan on hurting me Kurt? Cause i might like that." Noah barked out roughly. The physical effects of my actions becoming more and more apparent. I ground my hips deeply into Noah's, eliciting a strangled moan. Without warning I bit viciously into Noah's neck. Noah roughly pushed me away.

"What the fuck Kurt!" Noah screamed.

"I'm a vampire Noah," I laughed bitterly, "I wanna drain you of your blood. Hell, what the hell, I am Edward Cullen and you are a yummy sandwich." I giggled maliciously, looking at Noah with hate in my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Noah mumbled, slowly backing away.

"Noah Noah, Noah, don't you get it, I am sick of this. This weirdly addictive obsession you suddenly have for me. When push comes to shove. I hate you. God I hate you so much. You have made my life such a living hell. "

I watched as Noah's face seemed to drain. I could see that I was hurting him. Noah's hand seemed to twitch, wanting to reach out at me. I smacked it away when he finally seemed to get the nerve to reach out for me. "No Noah." I glared at Noah, portraying so much hate in my face that I could feel it burn in my soul.

"Why are you doing this Kurt?" Noah muttered solemnly.

"Well Noah, I am not I piece of paper, I won't fold to your origami manipulation." I giggled lightly at this point, feeling immense pleasure in the pain I was causing. "I think I understand a lot more than you do. You are a sad pathetic closeted gay man that gets pleasure out of torturing small pathetic gay boys like me. Sad versus small. I am pretty sure that small will win. Now get the fuck out of my house _Puck_."

Guiding Noah out of the house, I ignored his mumbled apologies. When we reached the top of the stairs I was momentarily shocked to see my father standing at the top of the stairs, a blank expression of confusion gracing his feature. Giving dad a quick smirk I continued to push Noah at the door. Stepping around Noah, I pushed open the front door and roughly pushed Noah out the door.

Noah stumbled down the front doors. Stopping at the foot of the front steps, Noah gave me a pathetic, pleading look. Looking into Noah's eyes, I could see him begging for my forgiveness. I smiled serenely at Noah as I slammed the door shut.

Dusting my fingers on my impeccably pressed pants I strolled lazily into the family room and sat down on the plush couch my mother had picked out some ten years earlier. Closing my eyes, I listened as my father gruffly entered the room, sitting on the adjacent chair. Keeping my eyes closed, I dreamed of dancing bunnies and other gay, Brittany inspired themes. Exhaling, I waited for the onslaught of questions I knew would come from my father. I was surprised when a clean ten minutes had passed before my father started the interrogation.

"Kurt, who was that?" Dad strangled out.

"Noah Puckerman. He is on the football team. Totally the jock type. He joined glee to be close to his pregnant girlfriend." I responded lazily.

"Why was he here?'

"We have been making out on a regular basis." This statement came out with much less confidence. Finally I opened my eyes. Dad was breathing with strangled breathes. His eyes wide and scared. He slowly closed his eyes, gaining the confidence to ask his next question.

"Is he your boyfriend" I laughed in mirth.

"No, he is the guy who nailed the lawn furniture to the roof. He is the leader of the bully pack."

"What!" Dad was livid at this point, "Kurt, why the hell would you let him into this house... let him take advantage of you like that!" I could literally feel the rage emanating from my father by this point.

"Dad, it is simple. Noah is a confused, pathetic little boy. He is obviously suffering. He is so confused right now. He has these feeling for boys and it terrifies him. Trust me, I get it, it is so scary when you realize that you are different. That you are never going to be accepted because you are sin incarnate. Well he is going through that right now. And as the perennial victim, I saw fit to make it just a tad bit harder for him. Noah is the popular jock, I can guarantee you that they would love him still. Even if he started making out with boys. So you know what, I want to torture him. He thinks he loves me then fine. I will break his heart. Break it like everybody broke mine."

At this point I looked my father deep in his eyes. I could see the fear and confusion in his eyes.

"Kurt... Kurt... I know it is hard. But thats just not okay" I could hear the disappointment in his voice but it didn't matter. "You have to make this right Kurt, I don't want you... dating that guy. But it's not right to hurt him like that. You have to stop."

"No dad, he hurt me... I have..." Cutting me off, dad started on a tirade.

"Shut up Kurt. I love you but I can't respect that. You will not be the type of person who hurts others. You will not sink to that level. You go make this right."

By this point I felt broken. Dropping to my knee's as my dad stormed out of the room. Looking forward, I couldn't even fathom what to do. I was lost. I wanted to inflict pain, make him see how much he had hurt me, but I wanted to be good. And I sure didn't expect dad to be so angry, so disappointed. In that moment I felt lost. Slumping away into my basement. I curled into my sheets, not even bothering to take off my designer clothes, ignoring my nightly routine, and slipping into a restless sleep.


	6. Sage Fatherly Advice

Hi ALL! So this is like super short, but the next chapter is the last one and I know exactly what I want to happen, so I want this little chunk separate from it so I am posting it! I hope you are all liking the story. I know people didn't love Kurt in the last chapter, but I got to say. I came out when I was 16 and I know that someone who was bullied so bad wouldn't just roll over. I got tortured like Kurt and it seriously hurt. Kurt snapped like I wish i could have. But happy ending pending ;) Love you all! The last chapter will end with reviewer specific shout-outs! I don't own Glee! **Which is a good thing, cause it would be mildly pornographic**

* * *

I was awoken the next morning at 6AM by Barbara blaring on my alarm clock. Grumbling, I smacked the alarm clock, knocking it against the wall. After a night of restless sleep, I was less than thrilled to be woken up so early on the weekend. The night had consisted of vivid dreams of Noah weeping as I cruelly attacked him as he sat on the porch with his painfully adorable puppy dog eyes. 'Damn it, why am I such a bitch.'

Rising out of bed I went to the bathroom and showered, ignoring the grotesqueness of only showing once the previous day. Not even bothering with my morning facial mask I dressed simplistically in a plain pair of jeans and a white long necked t-shirt with the sleeves pulled up below my elbows. I dragged myself upstairs where dad was reclining in the living room watching Deadliest Catch on the TIVO. Shocked at seeing me neglecting what I had always deemed as 'necessary beauty rest,' dad humpfed at my presence.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I am going to go see Noah." I muttered abysmally.

"You sure that is a good idea?" Dad muttered sincerely. I could tell by his face that he was abrasive about how we ended things last night. I mumbled nothing in particular back at him. "Kurt... are you okay?"

"Yes dad, I am fine..."

"Why are you going to see Noah for? You gonna make things right?" I could see the implication in his eyes, shrugging it off, I gave him the short answer.

"Yes, I was a bitch last night."

"Kurt, I never said that, I just don't like to think that you would hurt that dude like that. I mean, I get it, he is a jackass, and he owes me a few hundred bucks for redoing the roof, but still. You are better than that."

I nodded unconsciously as dad spoke. Looking down, unable to look him in the eyes, I decided that it was time to open up to him, really open up to him. "Dad, sometimes I just want to hurt them. The bullies. The guys that call and call me a fag. I sit there everyday and think, 'hey I am a better person than them,' but sometimes, sometimes I just wanna snap, hurt them like they hurt me. Show them that I can be tough, I can be the one that causes them some grief. Noah was always the worst. He bullied me so much, there are things he did that I could never even get the nerve to tell you," At this I looked into dads eyes, seeing them widen in anger, "It's not a big deal. But fuck. Why can't I hurt them! Make them suffer! At a certain point you just have to stop rolling over. Why do the gays always have to be victimized? Can't we just get even?" I didn't expect to get so angry over the course of my spiel. Looking down I tried to catch my breath.

"The thing is Kurt, I don't think that Noah guy is trying to victimize you or whatever. I saw that kids face last night and he was hurt. He was hurt Kurt, I only saw that look a few times, and it looked like you just told him he was going to lose his prized Mustang." I laughed at dad's analogy.

"So what should I do?" I knew it was a stupid and desperate idea to ask my dad for boy advice, but when push came to shove there was no one I had more faith in.

Swallowing nervously dad spoke very roughly, "I think you should stand up for yourself Kurt. Show the bullies that you aren't a pushover. One thing a Hummel definitely has is balls," At this dad pounded his chest, "But do it with class. Thats what your always saying right? You have class?" Dad looked for affirmation at that.

"Yes dad, always have class, no matter what you are doing."

"Yes class, but about the Noah thing... I think... ummm... I think you should... call Mercedes... yeah call Mercedes... she would know what to do." I broke into a fit of giggles at that. I loved my dad, but the idea of getting boy advice from him, that was momentary insanity on my part.

"Yeah dad, I will do that." Hopping up I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and sauntered out the door. "I will be back later." Sprinting out the door, I knew that I wasn't going to call Mercedes. I needed to see Noah. I was going to make whatever this is right.


	7. Sage Motherly Advice

Hi All! I know you probably hate me for not updating in like a century! I could go into the hell that my life is but I will spare you! I am doing a Prologue but then this story is done! Love Ya'll!

* * *

Hopping into my baby, I quickly sped off towards Noah's house. I spent the entire drive rehearsing what I was going to say once I got to Noah's house. I didn't know what tactic I was going to use, the pitiful I am sorry speech or possibly the strong willed impassioned expression of devotion. Yeah, this wasn't going to go well. Trying not to hyperventilate, I pulled up in front of Noah's house. Compared to my house, Noah's house was much smaller and seemingly decrepit compared to mine.

I slowly got out of the car and dragged my feet up to his front door. It took nearly 5 minutes for me to get the nerve to knock on the door. Once I finally did I could hear the shuffling behind the door and then the door opened to reveal a sickly woman wearing the most hideous floral muumuu that I had ever seen. She looked at me confusedly for a moment so I decided to start the conversation.

"Good morning, I am here to see Noah." I stuttered out, valiantly trying to suppress the urge to flee. I was incredibly surprised when the woman's face broke into a huge smile.

"_Shalom! _You must be Kurt. Come in, come in, I am Noah's mother, you can call me Anne." Putting her hand on my lower back she guided me into the house through a shabby living room into the kitchen. "Sit Kurt, here I will whip you up some _Latke_s."

I was taken aback by the sudden change in tone in the last thirty seconds. I sat quietly at the table as Noah's mom hummed gathering ingredients and starting to cook. A slight pang of loss hit me as a thought about my own mother but I pushed it aside, not wanting to dwell on that right now. "Is Noah here." I asked lightly.

"Oh yes, my _ben, _its like beating a dead moose to try and get him up before the moment he absolutely has to leave for school." She laughed deeply at her own little joke. I smiled along with her, not exactly sure why a person would beat a dead moose.

"Oh okay." I added as an afterthought. After sitting silently for a while, she started plopping down a pile of _latkes_ down onto my plate. I thanked her politely as my mind immediately started reeling at the number of carbs in the food she had just placed in front of me. I could envision the thumb war going on in my head, Politeness vs. My Slender Figure. Deciding I needed to make a good impression I began to eat, savoring how good the carbs felt sliding down my throat.

"He loves you, you know that don't you?" Choking, I was shocked by Anne's sudden proclamation. With eyes wide, I didn't notice the piece of _latke_ dangling ungraciously from my mouth .

"What?" I whispered out, swallowing painfully.

"He loves you, he has for as long as I can remember." She stated without any doubt in her voice. The seriousness in her eyes scared me.

"No he doesn't, Noah's not gay, he is just confused or something." I began rambling, not knowing why I felt the need to defend Noah against his mother. Smiling sweetly at me, she took both of my hands and looked at me with a look that seemed to pierce my soul. "He loves you Kurt. He might not know it, but he really does. I think it was first grade the first time he mentioned you. You had drawn a picture of something, a unicorn I think, and he came home and ranted the entire evening about the 'girly boy' in his class. He couldn't understand why you would do that."

"Yeah, I remember that, I like to remember that as my first swirly." I bit out grumpily. His mother shook her head, I could see the resignation in her face but she just continued on.

"Noah was five when his father left us. The thing you have to understand is that Noah has always blamed himself. His sister was just a baby and he felt that he wasn't a good enough son to make his father stay. Noah doesn't always process things like everyone else, he feels so deeply, but he has never found a way to express that productively."

"I... I didn't know that."

"Kurt, if there is one constant that has always been in this home, it has been Noah's rants about 'Kurt Hummel, the girly boy.' And I know that doesn't sound endearing to you, but think about it this way, I have heard your name more than Finn's, or Santana's, or any of the other people in his life."

I couldn't help but smile at that. Of everything I had expected when I came over here this morning, none of this had been in my plan. I hadn't even seen Noah yet, but I was feeling closer to him than I ever had.

"Are you okay with this?" I couldn't help but asking. "Rachel told us that you wanted Noah to find a good Jewish Girl. "

"I am not going to lie, I never anticipated that Noah would fall for a _Goy_, but I can live with that." I was confused at that.

"You never thought Noah would fall for a boy?"

"A _Goy, _a person who isn't Jewish. But don't worry Kurt, I have no doubts that you can make Noah happy, and don't worry you can always convert." She smiled sincerely at me. I hope she didn't see my slight grimace at her knowledge that I would convert.

"Yeah, yeah I can." I responded not knowing what else to say. "What about the girl part?" I couldn't help but asking. I was dumbfounded by the loss that seemed to cross Anne's face at my question. I hoped that she wasn't upset about the fact that I was a guy. Once again taking my hands, Anne looked at me with a face more serious than I had ever seen it look that morning.

"Paragraph 175 Kurt." She said sadly.

"I... I don't know what that is Anne." I felt stupid not immediately understanding what she was getting at. Nodding in understanding she continued.

"Paragraph 175, during _Shoah_..." My face once again went blank, "During the Holocaust Kurt. Paragraph 175, it was the law that the Nazi's referenced to prosecute homosexuals during the Holocaust." I was taken aback by this sudden revelation. "Kurt, your people were prosecuted in concentration camps right next to mine, I would be a hypocrite to judge you based on something I honestly believe you were born with." I was shocked to find tears in my eyes at that moment.

"I didn't know that, in school all they talk about is the Jews." She nodded knowingly at that.

"Kurt, there are many bad people in the world, and it scares me sometimes to think about Noah and the life he is facing. But I know that together, you and him will be strong. You will stand up to any adversity that comes at you." By this point I could feel tears sliding down my cheeks. Of everything I had heard about Noah's mom, I was expecting someone scary, and the woman in front of me was truly amazing. Looking back at Anne, I squeezed her hands tightly.

"Thank you Anne, that was amazing." We were both smiling at each other when we were both startled by a sound at the kitchen entrance.

"_Ima_?" Noah asked confusedly from the doorway, his head swiveling between his smiling mother and me crying softly. Noah's mohawk was muffled and he was dressed in simple blue sleep pants and a plain white V-Neck undershirt.

"Good Morning _ben_. There are some _latkes _on the stove, I am going to go get your sister ready for dance class." She stood up at that moment, patting me on the shoulder and disappearing down the hall yelling back a polite, "It was nice to meet you Kurt, I hope to see you soon."

"Morning Noah." I bashfully said, immediately feeling guilty about the way I had treated Noah the last time I had seen him.

"What are you doing here?" Noah asked without any of the normal confidence in his voice. He headed to the stove and loaded a plate nearly a mile high with _latkes_, Kurt suppressed the urge to cringe at the caloric intake Noah was about to consume. Sitting as far away from me as he could Noah began to eat.

"I wanted to apologize Noah." I gave Noah a reserved smile.

" I thought I was back to being Puck." Noah muttered out harshly, refusing to look me in the eyes, giving unnatural attention to his breakfast.

"No, I don't want that anymore, I was stupid and angry about everything. I was sick of feeling like I was some elaborate play toy for you to fuck with."

"It was never like that Kurt! I stopped treating you like that ages ago. You have never trusted me, I get that, but what the hell. At what point do you forgive me?" He angrily spit out at me, gripping his fork so tightly that Kurt was thankful he wasn't an eating utensil.

"I do forgive you, I am ready to do that now, to put everything behind us and just start fresh. Your mom really made me see how much you care." That seemed to get his attention, he looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"What do you mean she made you see how much I care?" He rushed out.

"Well we were talking and she just said some stuff." I don't know why but I felt like my conversation with Anne was something that needed to stay between the two of us.

"She doesn't know anything about this." Noah bit out, his voice getting louder and louder.

"Well she does actually..."

"You told her! What the fuck Kurt, you outed me to my mother!" By this point Noah was pacing back and forth, seemingly approaching a panic attack.

"No Noah... I didn't... I swear... she already..." I couldn't seem to get a complete sentence out by this point, not knowing how to recover at this point in the conversation. Luckily, Anne chose this moment to reappear, Noah's sister in tow. Looking at the situation in front of her, she seemed to see that things were rapidly going downhill.

"What happened _ben?_" She asked confusedly stopping Noah from pacing and facing him towards her.

"He told you I was..." Noah seemed to lose his ability to talk at that moment, looking fearfully from his mom to his sister.

"Oh _ben_, Kurt didn't tell me anything. I always knew that at some point you would come around to seeing Kurt as more than the 'girly boy.' I love you no matter what. Now perk up and start convincing this _Goy _to start conversion classes. Love you both, have a good day." Noah's eyes were bugging out of his head as his mom and sister strolled out of the door, Noah's sister giving an adorable little wave as they left the house.

"That was... unexpected." Noah said as he sat back down at the table, seemingly blown away by what happened.

"Why does she call you ben?" I couldn't help but ask, having wondered since I got here.

"It is son in Hebrew." He muttered, continuing to stare at the door that his mother and sister had left through.

"Oh okay, so wanna make out?" I asked, attempting to jar Noah out of his dumbfounded state. Noah's head whipped over to me after that and he just stared at me like I was an alien.

""This is way too much to be happening in the first twenty minutes of my day." Noah said taking his head into his hands slowly massaging his temples.

"Well perk up, this is going to be good. We are going to make this work. Everything is going to be great." I smiled the biggest smile I could at that point, looking Noah in the eyes I leaned over and gave him a sweet little peck on the lips. "Now go get ready, we need to get out of here." Noah nodded in a daze and went off into his room.

Feeling the need to be a gracious houseguest, I cleaned up the kitchen and waited for Noah to shower and get ready. After about a half hour Noah came out wearing a simple pair of jeans and a navy polo. Noah smiled at me as he came out to find me sitting in his living room flipping through one of his sister's princess books.

"Getting fashion tips?" Noah joked as he came up behind me placing his hands on my shoulders, leaning over the chair to kiss me on the cheek.

"Oh no darling, I am not a princess, I am a queen. Princess Grace has absolutely nothing on me." Noah smiled sincerely at me, laughing deeply.

"I have no idea what any of that means."

"I never expected you too." Jumping up, I grabbed Noah an roughly pushed him against the wall, standing on my tiptoes so I could kiss him deeply. Noah reacted in turn, flipping us around so that he could demonstrate his dominance, deepening the kiss . "Noah, one of these days, you are going to show me how much you love me by dressing head to toe in Burberry."

"Yeah, I doubt that Hummel." Noah giggled along with me, slowly leading me out of the house, hand gripping mine the whole time. I wasn't sure exactly what were were doing but at that moment I felt content. Content was good, and Noah was the perfect person to be standing next to me.

* * *

Hebrew Translations: Sorry if I used them wrong!

Ima=Mother, Shoah=Holocaust, Shalom=Peace or hello/goodbye, Latke=Jewish fried pancake, Goy=non-Jewish person, Ben=Son


	8. The ENd!

Hello! This is just a little Prologue I thought up! Hope you like it! Once again, I don't own Glee!

* * *

It was about three weeks after my breakfast at Noah's that it really hit me. I was standing in the hallway at school discussing the importance of Lady Gaga in modern politics with Mercedes when I saw him. Strolling down the hall was Noah Puckerman in an elaborate dress shirt. The tan, black and red plaid was unmistakable, Noah was wearing a Burberry dress shirt.

"So yeah, Lady Gaga..." I was stopped mid sentence when I saw him. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"You still there white boy?" Mercedes inquired as I froze. "Damn, maybe the hair products are getting to you." Looking at Mercedes, I had missed everything that she had just said.

"What did you say?" Mercedes rolled her eyes and heftily whacked me over the side of the head with her purse. "Hey, what did you do that for!" I shrieked back at her.

"You are lost in La La Land boy, come on lets get to class." As we both started to head off to class we were were surprised to hear the familiar splash and crash of someone being slushied. Looking down the hall we were both shocked to see Noah, covered head to toe in blue slushee, Aaron Moore standing in front of him laughing hysterically.

"Nice shirt fag boy."

Looking down the hall at me, Noah rolled his eyes in a subtle acceptance and broke out into his gorgeous smile. Winking at me, he proceeded to grab Aaron and punch him squarely in the jaw, Aaron being thrown back into the lockers along the wall.

"It is a nice shirt, isn't it bitch boy?" Noah snarked back.

Noah grabbed the sweater that Aaron had been holding, wiped his face clean and proceeded to strut down the hall, wearing the blue slushee as a badge of honor. When Noah passed Mercedes and I he gave us a respectful nod and a confident, "Black girl, girlie boy" and continued down the hall, smirking the whole time.

"That boy..." Mercedes started, but I simply looped my arm with hers and began to prance down the hall with her towards class. I interrupted her with a bold proclamation.

"Ya know what Mercedes, I think I love Burberry." I said smiling brightly.

"Yeah I know Kurt, you love all the labels." Mercedes answered confusedly.

"But I think I really... really... _love_ Burberry, just saying." The grin on my face couldn't have been wiped off my face if all the bullies had come at me with all the slushies in the world. Ignoring Mercedes' questioning face, i smiling, knowing that love really was the ideal slushee flavor.

* * *

Hi all! I felt you all deserved a quick explanation to why there was such a huge gap in my uploading. I got really sick and then ended up having to have surgery to have part of my throat removed, gross I know. So that led to a long period of pretty much me doped up and fuzzy and unable to think let alone write. And I am just now being able to talk again, trust me, I am not a quiet person, so forced silence was hell! So that my story! But Shoutouts! I wanted to thank the following reviewers:

IchigoPudding, Alice Itoko, IceQueenRia, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, NakedKing, GleeRulesSupreme, Harry Fado, lil-miss-chocolate.

You all stuck with me through the long run! Thank you and thank you for reading! Keep it up Gleeks! We are Amazing people!


End file.
